Good ol' fun in the sun
by Anibanani
Summary: Percy and Annabeth reunite at Camp Half Blood.  A little fluffy. They just end up playin' around, having fun in the sun. Not so good at summaries, so you should just try it out, it's my first fanfic. Let me know if I should continue! REVIEWS APPRECIATED.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I was just wandering down the beach, minding my own business… Thinking about algorithms and the new algebra equations that the teacher had taught us before letting us free for summer vacation. I heard the 'thwap thwap' of running feet behind me, breaking my concentration. Before I could turn around to see who it was, I felt a strong pair of wiry arms wind around my waist. Giggling, I stretched my neck around to make sure it was who I thought it was. Sure enough sparkly green eyes looked back into mine.

"Percy! What was that for?" I squealed

"Annabeth! I haven't seen you for a whole TWO DAYS! I missed you." He's so sweet, but I just had to come back with my own sarcastic remark.

" Oh, I see… So you thought it would be okay to scare the crap out of me? Huh?" I whispered snidely

" well sorry, Ms. Scaredy Cat." He mumbled, giving me a peck on the lips.

It was so good to be back at Camp Half Blood, the place where I belong. Turning fully around, I poked Percy in the stomach and screeched, "Tag you're it!" and sprinted away as fast as I possibly could. After half an hour of fleeing and chasing, I finally collapsed on the ground, completely out of breath. Percy came to a stop inches away from my face and sat down. Shifting myself onto my stomach, looked into his perfectly shaded eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

"This is the life." I said with a small grin on my face.

"Exactly what I was thinking" he responded, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

We both stood up and started making our way back to the cabins. My arm was swinging back and forth restlessly, just itching for the sword fights and archery lessons that would begin within the next few days. To stop my restless swinging, Percy grabs my hand. I look at him quizzically, and he just shrugs.

"It was annoying me. Why can't you keep still?" he questions

"I'm just so excited..." Was my simplistic reply

"For what?"

"Everything! Fighting, archery, capture the flag, the fireworks on 4th of July, swimming! Mostly just being with you is what has me the happiest though… " I mutter the last part, blushing.

We walk on in comfortable silence. Finally we reached the cabin area, and saw someone standing off near the Aphrodite cabin. Percy starts running and yelling,

"Grover! My man! How are you?" when they meet in the middle of the clearing, they chest bump.

'boys' I mutter to myself, shaking my head.

Percy POV

"Grover! I haven't seen you in what, 5 weeks? Soooo long man."

"I know, I know, crazy long time man. So, how's it goin' with Annabeth? You two seem to be pretty happy." Grover questioned.

"We are… " said glancing over towards where Annabeth stood, shaking her blond head. "She's really amazing and smart and… and-" I cut off.

"Dude?" Grover shook my shoulder.

"Huh? Sorry, I just got distracted by how beautiful her hair looks in the sun." I mumbled

"Man, when did you get all, ya know, mushy?" Grover said with a look of fake disgust.

"Since things became official with Annabeth? She's just so perfect…"

Annabeth made her way over to where me and Grover were conversing and joined in."Hey Seaweed Brain, ya wanna go for a swim?"

Some nicknames never die, do they…

"Sure Wise Girl" I turn to Grover, "hey bud, you wanna come?"

"Nah, swimming isn't to easy when you have hooves."

"Alright, your loss." I turn back to Annabeth.

"Go throw your swimsuit on. I'll meet you at the beach in ten minutes."

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am soooo sorry this took me so long, I was on vacation without internet, and before that, I was just plain lazy. So here you go! ****J **

Percy POV

I just slowly ambled my way down to the beach, having just changed into my new black and green swim trunks. I love the beach, not just because it has my favorite thing at it (water, duh), but at the moment it also had my other favorite thing standing on it. Annabeth. She looked stunning standing there in her grey and black striped bikini. I snuck up behind her and snatched her waist.

I'm pretty sure the entire camp heard her screech.

"PERCY!"

I just cracked up. I couldn't help it. I wasn't the least bit surprised when she walloped me in the arm. It hurt. A lot. I mean, OW. She could definitley punch harder than anybody from the Ares cabin could, for gods sakes. Okay, enough with the excruciating pain stuff. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her face closer to mine. She gave a little 'oh' of sweet surprise before my mouth enveloped hers. We stood together in that loving kiss until Annabeth needed to breath (remember, I'm Poseidon's kid, I can hold my breath for a LONGGG time). When I backed up enough to look in her face, I couldn't help but feel excited with how big her grin was. Stepping fully away from her , I turned and splashed into my natural habitat. Annabeth followed close behind and splashed me with what she thought was a 'huge' amount of water.

"Do you really want to get into a splash war with the son of Poseidon?" I queried with my most endearing smile plastered on my face.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. You can decide that for me."

She didn't seem to have noticed the giant wave coming up swiftly and silently behind her.

CRRRRASHHHHH.

Annabeth came up, spluttering for air.

"THAT WAS CHEATING."

No. It really wasn't. But of course I wouldn't want to argue with a daughter of Athena, would I? So I simply mumbled 'whatever' and grabbed her hand to drag her farther out into the, now smooth, ocean.

Annabeth POV

Percy could be so annoying. I mean, he OBVIOUSLY cheated. Before I could dwell more on the fact of my boyfriends cheating ways, he pulled me deeper into the calm ocean waters. I started to lighten up and swim, always keeping near Percy. After about 15 minutes of relaxed swimming, Percy pulled me close and kissed me. He ran his hands through my hair and let out a satisfied sigh. Pulling away, I gave him a small smile and started swimming towards shore, shouting behind me,

"I'm going to go and start drying off so I'm not late for lunch!"

I heard Percy start to swim after me, shouting something that sounded like 'wait up!' so I slowed my pace down ever so slightly. He grabbed me around the waist AGAIN. When would he learn? So I just gave him a 'small' slap on the bicep and swam faster ahead, leaving him muttering and rubbing his stinging and well muscled arm.

I finally reached my cabin and was thankful to see that there was a clean towel in the bathroom. After completely drying myself and changing into my camp shirt and khaki short shorts, I slowly made my way over to the Poseidon cabin. When I got there Percy was standing while chatting with Grover. I can never understand how guys get ready so quickly. It just doesn't make sense. Percy turned around at the sound of my approaching footfalls and ran towards me. After hugging for several minutes, we turned and made our way to the dining hall. I never get over how yummy the food is here at camp. After making my 'sacrifice' to Athena, I dug into my food with exuberant hunger. I ate with Percy today, and we discussed what to do with the rest of our day.

"We should visit the archery range and see if Chiron got new dummies." I suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

Wow. What eloquent vocabulary… NOT.

**A/N I'm not sure I lke how I ended that. :/ Dang. **


End file.
